User talk:DarkLordZeta
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome DarkLordZeta to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:14902|I believe the Laxana page needs to be revised and Heavily edited page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 12:45, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Laxana Article I already left my opinion here in regards to the disagreement between you and FutureCyborg18. The page is indeed made by Laxana fan and some things maybe a little too far-fetched but FutureCyborg18 is also the only editor of the page. If you truly believe that some things were added to force a ship to happen, then you are free to edit the page as you wish. I am not stopping you. But please, we have to have a compromise on this. I want you and FutureCyborg18 to be satisfied on the final output of the page. So let us be civilized on this and not create an edit war while we all edit the page together, OK? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:28, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:FutureCyborg I prefer we talk all of this out professionally in the forum where it all started. I've seen both of your sides of the story and I will leave a proper reply back to the forum thread. Please wait for it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:54, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Road-K is a proxy It was at the back of my mind a long time ago about Road-K being a sockpuppet but now the account is under strict observation. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:41, March 23, 2016 (UTC) First User Conduct Warning It's fine if you disagree with another user. It happens a lot it fandoms, especially when it comes to shipping. But personally attacking another user in his own talkpage is not acceptable. I was alright with the first message you left, even when FutureCyborg18 wanted it remove, I didn't let him because it didn't goes against our policies, but the last one is a no. You may not think it is an attack but I do. Please be more careful next time. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:13, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Image Violation 14:01, September 18, 2016 (UTC)}} Second User Conduct Warning I was advised by FutureCyborg18 that you continue to attack not only him but also his friends and that is not acceptable. Please be advised that we have certain conduct to follow which is stated in the Wikia's Terms of Use. The number one being you agree not to use the wiki to abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users. I have told you before that it is understandable that you disagree with others. It is common thing in fandoms, especially when it comes to shipping. But you cannot shame them about it. If you don't agree with it, then OK, we are all entitled to our own opinions. But don't bash someone from liking a different ship. Hate the ship not the person. It is not something worth making an argument about. Please don't make a big deal about it, stick to your own ship, and be more careful with what you say. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:32, September 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Not sure how it was a violation Imma drop by and put my unwanted two-cents in here because I want to say some stuff I guess. Look, can't you just let this go? It's been about a "year" or so now since your whole ordeal with the Laxana vs Miraxus thing with futurecyborg and cinnamon. /"EDIT: lol Idk what time is, it's only been some months."/ I sincerely doubt any "biased" info your worried about will even go into those pages anymore. The miraxus page hasn't been edited that much since then and the Laxana page is on lock down so no one can edit it because of y'alls situation from then. The reason why they're giving you a warning is because you specifically went up to the person you attacked (not saying they didn't attack you, idk that much about this) a "year" ago and now you just show up again starting the same thing over again. No one cares anymore. Also I don't see how purposefully going up to a person who ships the opposing one of yours is not starting up unnecessary drama. You could've just posted your miraxus pic to the site and every thing would've been fine, but nope. Gotta wave it in others face. Just let it go. ffs it's a fan wikia, whether or not it says canon, semi-canon or fanon here doesn't mean jack shit. Who knows maybe Laxus won't even end up with anyone. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to come off as rude (even though I probably do. pls forgive me, it's 3am), but please for the sake of us all. Let it go. (No Frozen puns intended) --[[User:ThePersonFrom2| ThePersonFrom2 ]][[User talk:ThePersonFrom2|'Talk Page']] 09:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC)